Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story). Transcript Greg: We've got a videotape of Dorothy the Dinosaur's 5th birthday party. Let's all watch it now. Sofia, would you start the tape please? (Sofia presses the play button to start the video up) Greg: Ah. Hi, everybody. We're The Wiggles. I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Greg: And this is Jeff. (spotting Jeff falling asleep) Oh no! Jeff's falling asleep and it's such a special day today. We've got a lot of things to do. We should wake Jeff up. So when I count to three, let's all say wake up Jeff. Anthony, Greg and Murray: 1, 2, 3. Wake up Jeff! (Jeff wakes up while blubbering and stands up.) Anthony: Jeff, are you awake now? Jeff: I'm awake now, Anthony. Anthony: Great! We want you to be awake, Jeff. It's such a special day today. It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday. She's turning 5. Let's have 5 claps for Dorothy. (claps five times with the other Wiggles) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. That's great. Greg: Now we're having a surprise birthday party for Dorothy. So we must be very careful not to tell her about the party or we might ruin the surprise. Now we're just getting everything ready for the party. (points to the presents) We've got the presents here. Anthony: OH NO! Greg, Murray and Jeff: OH WHAT?!? Anthony: I forgot to get Dorothy a present! Greg, Murray and Jeff: Oh no! Anthony: Oh, what will I do? Oh, I know! I'll get her a hat and I'll decorate it. (leaves) Greg: Great idea. So we've got the presents here and our friend Lucy Fixit is helping us decorate. Hi, Lucy. Lucy Fixit: Hi, everyone. Greg: So we've got the presents and we've got the decorations. The only thing we haven't thought about is a birthday cake. Jeff: Greg, I made a cake for Dorothy. Greg: You've made a cake? Wow! Jeff: I'll go and get it now, Greg. (leaves to get the birthday cake) Greg: Okay. Murray: (holding invitations) I got the invitations. (gives invitation to Greg) There's one for Greg. Greg: Thank you, Murray. Murray: (gives invitation to Lucy) There's one for Lucy. Lucy Fixit: Thanks, Murray. Murray: (shows other invitations) There's one for Captain Feathersword, one for Jeff and one for Anthony. And you're all invited too. Jeff: (arrives while holding the birthday cake) Wiggles, here's the cake I've made for Dorothy. I'll just put it over here. Greg: (spotting Dorothy coming) Oh look! Here comes Dorothy the Dinosaur! (places invitation is his pocket) Jeff: I better hide the cake! Murray: I'll hide the presents! (places green sheet over present stack) Greg: Okay, hide everything. Now remember, let's not tell Dorothy about the surprise party, okay? (Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives.) Wiggles and Lucy Fixit: Hi, Dorothy. Dorothy: Hi, everyone. Do you know what special day it is today? Murray: Oh yes. Jeff: It's your birthday today. Wiggles and Dorothy: Happy Birthday, Dorothy. Dorothy: Oh, thank you! Thank you! Are you going to give me a... birthday party? Greg: A birthday party? Oh no, no, no, Dorothy. (others make shushing motions) We didn't even think about a party. Sorry. Dorothy: (feeling sad) Oh, how sad. I think I better go to the garden and water the roses then. Greg: Aw, there, there, Dorothy. (patting her back) ''It'll be alright. ''(Making a sneaky grin to the viewers) Dorothy: Greg, do you have a handkerchief I could borrow? Greg: A hankie? Yes I do, Dorothy. (takes out handkerchief from his pocket) There it is, Dorothy. There you go. Dorothy: Thanks, Greg. (But more handkerchiefs come out from Greg's pocket revealing that they were leading to a pair of underwear. Murray, Jeff and Lucy gasp.) Greg: UNDIES, OH! I better have those back. Thanks, Dorothy. (takes hankies back from Dorothy and leaves while putting them behind a wall) Dorothy: (sadly) Goodbye everyone. (leaves) Murray, Jeff and Lucy: Bye, Dorothy. (Greg arrives back.) Jeff: I don't think Dorothy knows about the surprise party. It's still a secret. Lucy Fixit: (seeing someone else coming) Oh look! I can see someone coming. (Captain Feathersword arrives. (Notice that Anthony came back dressing up as this pirate character.)) Murray: It's Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate. Murray and Lucy: Hi, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Hello, me hearties. Hello, everybody. I'm Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate. Argh! Murray: (showing invitation) Captain Feathersword, I got an invitation for you for Dorothy's birthday party. Captain Feathersword: (holds invitation after Murray gives it) Oh, great! Murray: Do you think you can come? Captain Feathersword: Oh yes! I love parties. I love to dance and oh, I love the music. Oh boy. Lucy Fixit: Captain Feathersword, have a look at all the colorful decorations that we've put up here. Captain Feathersword: Oh, wow! The decorations! I love decorations! Lucy Fixit: (grabbing Captain) And look! Over here, we've got (unfolds green sheet) Dorothy's presents. Captain Feathersword: Oh, they're beautiful presents! I love presents. Lucy Fixit: (grabbing Captain) And over here, we've got a delicious birthday cake. Captain Feathersword: Oh, I love birthday cake. Greg: Yes, it's a great cake, isn't it, Captain Feathersword? Jeff baked it himself but don't you eat any because it's for Dorothy. Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes. I won't eat any. Murray: Captain Feathersword, we're just going over here to write on Dorothy's birthday card. We'll see you at the party. Captain Feathersword: See you at the party, me hearties. (Greg, Jeff and Lucy unfold the green sheet and Greg takes out the birthday card.) Murray: (to viewers) Now we all know how much Captain Feathersword loves to eat birthday cake. Can you tell us if he tries to eat the birthday cake? (Captain Feathersword starts eating the birthday cake.) Greg: (to viewers) He's what? He's eating the birthday cake? Okay! We'll have a look then! (The Wiggles and Lucy looks at Captain Feathersword but Captain Feathersword disappears.) Lucy Fixit: Captain Feathersword's not eating the birthday cake. He's not even there. (Captain Feathersword comes up waving with cake all over his face and continues eating the birthday cake.) Greg: (to viewers) Are you sure? All right, we'll have one more look then. (The Wiggles and Lucy looks at Captain Feathersword again. Greg and Lucy gasp.) Murray: Captain Feathersword, are you eating Dorothy's birthday cake? Captain Feathersword: Oh no. I wasn't eating the cake. Greg: Captain Feathersword, you got cake all over your face. Captain Feathersword: All over my face? Well, I... (looking at his face covered with cake and laughing) So I have! Well, I don't know how that got there. I won't eat any more cake. No. Greg: All right, Captain Feathersword. We'll finish writing on the birthday card and we'll see you at the party. Captain Feathersword: See you at the party, me hearties. Jeff and Lucy Fixit: Bye. (Captain Feathersword takes away the birthday cake while leaving.) Greg: (to viewers) He's doing what? HE'S TAKING THE BIRTHDAY CAKE?!? We better have a look then! (The Wiggles and Lucy notices that the birthday cake is gone while gasping in surprise.) Lucy Fixit: (groans) Now the cake's gone! Did Captain Feathersword really take the cake? Oh, dear! Jeff: I know! I can bake another cake. Greg: Jeff, it's too late to make another cake, Jeff. What can we do? Lucy Fixit: I've got an idea! Well, we all know how Captain Feathersword really loves parties and he really loves music. So if we start the party, he'll hear the music and he'll bring the cake back to us. Murray: Great idea! Lucy Fixit: It's worth a try. Murray: Let's call Dorothy the Dinosaur inside. Wiggles and Lucy Fixit: Dorothy, come inside! (Dorothy arrives back.) Dorothy: Well, here I am. What did you want? Murray, Greg and Jeff: Surprise! Greg, Jeff and Lucy Fixit: It's your birthday party! (Murray arrives back playing his guitar when the song starts playing.) Murray: It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. She's 5. Greg: (singing) Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on a very special day When Dorothy was turning 5 There's 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs In the garden doing the jive. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Well, Dorothy's friends The Wiggles Were giving her a big surprise. And Lucy was hanging her streamers On her ladder way up high. (Captain Feathersword arrives back with the birthday cake under his hat.) There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Taking Dorothy's cake. I hope that he doesn't eat it all up Or he'll get a belly ache. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Yes, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Cha-cha-cha! Captain Feathersword: Oh, what a great party! What great music! Greg: It worked! Yes, it's great music, isn't it, Captain Feathersword? But do you know where Dorothy's birthday cake is? Captain Feathersword: Oh no. I don't know where the cake is. Wiggles, Lucy Fixit and Dorothy: Oh yes, you do. Captain Feathersword: Oh no, I don't. Wiggles, Lucy Fixit and Dorothy: Oh yes, you do. Captain Feathersword: Oh no, I don't. Lucy Fixit: (crossly) Captain Feathersword, the cake is underneath your hat. Captain Feathersword: Under my hat? Oh, I'll have a... (feeling cake under his head) Ooh! Well, there is something there. (takes birthday cake off his head) Oh, it is the birthday cake! Oh! Well, I'll put it back here for you, Dorothy. There you go, me heartie. (puts birthday cake back on the table and puts his hat back on) Oh, boy. Look, I'd love to stay at the party, but I gotta go back to my pirate ship and mop the deck, hoist the main sails and all that pirate stuff. Bye-bye, Dorothy. Happy birthday. Bye-bye, everyone. (leaves) Wiggles, Lucy Fixit and Dorothy: Bye, Captain Feathersword. Greg: Well, I think it's about time we all gave Dorothy her birthday presents, don't you? Jeff: (pulls out a present from the box) Okay, Dorothy. I hope you like my present. (gives picture-book dictionary to Dorothy) Dorothy: (holding picture-book dictionary) A picture-book! Jeff, and it's got dinosaur on it too. Thanks, Jeff. Murray: Dorothy, here's my present. (pulls out a present from another box) It's a necklace. (puts necklace around Dorothy's neck) Dorothy: It's lovely, Murray. My favorite colors too. (Anthony arrives back holding a hat he decorated.) Anthony: Dorothy, here's my present. I decorated it myself. Dorothy: And it's got lovely roses on it too. Thanks, Anthony. Greg: (to viewers) Well, it's been a great party and thanks very much for coming along. We'll see you next time. (waving goodbye) Bye-bye. Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff and Lucy Fixit: (waving goodbye) Bye-bye. (A scene fades in to everyone's sleeping except Jeff) Jeff: Hey that was great! That was really good... (confused) What? They're asleep? Oh no, wake up, Wiggles, wake up! They always do this... (crossing his arms & shrugs) Category:Transcripts Category:1994